Marco x Hekapoo Adventures
by Denver0691
Summary: The story takes place during the 16 years Marco stayed in Hekapoo's dimension. Markapoo possible lemon in the future. Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1 Updated

**So this is my first story ever and it probably sucks but idk review if you like possible lemon**

 **Edit- I know it's been a while but I'm glad some people have found and enjoyed the story. I have read the comments and taken your advice and I have edited the more readable and also adding some extra stuff. Also, keep in mind English isn't my first language so I've been using a spell check program but it isn't perfect so grammatical errors or misspelled word let me know and ill fix them. half the reason I'm doing this is to improve my writing so that maybe one day I can write s content so ill definitely start to put more time into this and start being more regular with my updates. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

Hekapoo felt exhausted and annoyed after what had been a long and stressful day. Having just spent what felt like an eternity at a stupid Magic High Commission meeting. Hours and hours of continually listening to Moon ramble about new magic laws they needed to enforce, Rhombulus constant immature and slightly warmongering ideals and then there was the High Chancellor who she could never fully understand.

"Ugh thank god it's finally over. I can't believe I spent all day in a stupid meeting all for nothing we didn't get anything done. I swear Moon holds them to make herself feel important." She was so distracted that it came as a surprise when a strange tingly feeling sent shivers up her spine. This feeling usually signaled danger to herself or an extension of her magic like clones or scissors; since there was nobody around and no clones were in use at the moment, the only other option was that someone was using a pair of scissors irresponsibly.

Knowing damn well the repercussions that a scissor happy person could have on the multiverse not to mention the idea of having both Omnitraxus Prime and Moon on her ass about not taking her position on the commission seriously she deciding that this needed to get investigated immediately. She opened a sized peephole portal with her scissors to see what was going on but was surprised to see a young human. She stared at the human boy wondering. "I've never made scissors for a human, and they aren't precisely the dimension traveling type, maybe he found them because there is no way he could steal them. After all, what idiot would get their scissors taken by a human?WAIT ARE THOSE MINE‽ enraged that her scissors were in such irresponsible hands she widened the portal and reached to grab the boy.

"Can't believe I've never taught of this before. I've finished all my chores and got some breakfast in a matter of minutes all while I stay cozy and comfortable in my bed, and it's all thanks to these scissors; I have to get a pair someday, I wonder if they sell them at Quest Buy." Finishing the last of his soda, he stretched to throw the empty cup away but couldn't quite reach. He hated the idea of his perfect day getting ruined by having to stand. Luckily he wouldn't have to he would open another portal, but as the scissors were cutting the portal open, he noticed that something was wrong; instead of the usual blue coloration earth portals usually had this one was bright orange, and it had a strange pattern to it. After the initial shock of the situation had passed Marco decided this could only mean bad news and went to close it but before he even know what was happening there was a pale white hand pulling him through the portal.

Marco hit the floor hard and didn't know what was happening all he knew was that everything hurt. Painfully getting up and examined the new setting, he noticed the scissors were no longer in his hand and briefly started to look for them when a voice caught his ear. "Where did you get these," said a girl sitting on a portal a few feet above the floor. She wasn't human but not a mewman monster eighter; the only other being he could think of that resembled her was Tom. She looked to be around his age maybe one or two years older with pale white skin and long cherry red hair, but her two most noticeable features had to be her fangs a pair of yellow horns and her poofy strapless ballroom dress that happens the same color of the portal that brought him. He made up his mind that she was a demon like Tom; the only difference was that unlike his friend he found that this girl was kind of cute.

"After you're done staring answer my question human where did you get these?" She said with the dimensional scissors in hand. Slightly blushing at the fact that he had been caught staring he responded: "I'm Borrowing them from a friend."

Was this human mocking her? Approaching him, she spoke, "The wrong answer I'm afraid because I'm the forger of all dimensional scissors, and I make each specifically for the entity who earns them." She held the scissors up to the small flame on her head and then showed them to Marco; they had some strange markings that weren't there before, and after looking at them for a minute and giving up he responded: "lady I can't read that." This human was mocking her either that or humans were dumber than she originally thought. "That's me that's my name HE-KA-POO HEKAOO!" seeing the confused expression on his face enraged her was this kid pretending not to know her after he stole from her.

Marco getting annoyed started to raise his voice slightly "look, lady, I don't care whose name is on the scissor I borrowed them from Star, and I'm returning them."

Hekapoo knew only one person with the name Star, and she highly doubted this human would be friends with the heir to the throne. On the other hand, she couldn't see how else this kid would get his hand on a magical object of this kind without the help of another powerful magical object like the princess wand. Something else the kid said caught her mind, however. Something that sounded like a dare and god knows Hekapoo likes a challenge.

"And how do you propose you're going to do that." Marco taught for a second "well like you said you make the scissors for the entity who earns them so I guess I'll have to earn them back won't I."

Hekapoo fell to the floor laughing her ass off; she couldn't believe that after the stressful day she's been having the one good thing that came out of it was this kid making her laugh. "Hey stop laughing I'll have you know I'm a red belt in karate." Hekapoo stopped laughing and stood up "This should be amusing, okay how about this all you have to do is blow out my flame." It had been years since someone had the guts to challenge her and all though she didn't believe that the human would last very long she did find him amusing at the very least.

"No problem this is going to be easy" Marco walked up to Hekapoo ready to blow out her flame when she suddenly disappeared only to reappear about two yards from where they were initially standing. Damn she's quick he thought and decided to walked slightly faster this time, but when he got there, she still managed to disappear and then reappear even further away than last time. Annoyed now he started sprinting after her, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up.

They ended up playing their little cat and mouse game for half an hour and yet Marco had been no closer to catching her than when they started. He was exhausted and about to call it quits when he thought of how disappointed and pissed off Star would be when she found out that he had lost the only pair of scissors they had; that and a combination of nicknames Hekapoo had started calling him made Marco catch a second wind. Marco began to slow down a little bit and instead started to observe Hekapoo's movements looking for any patterns he could exploit, and sure enough fifteen minutes later he managed to close the distance between them. Marko took the opportunity and dove. Unfortunately, Hekapoo saw right through his strategy and made a quick movement to dodge his dive leaving Marco diving straight over the edge of a cliff to his death.

Hekapoo gasped sure she was angry, but she didn't want the kid to die. She quickly made her way to the edge hoping the kid had only severely injured himself instead of dying. She looked over the side of the cliff expecting to see a gruesome sight, but instead, she saw Marco holding on to some roots waiting for her. Before she had time to react Marco blew her flame; she was so shocked that she fell back giving Marco the opportunity to climb back up.

Marco started celebrating and rubbing it in Hekapoo's face when suddenly she just poofed right in front of him. "Awww come on I won fair and square I want those scissor back."

Hekapoo was surprised he managed to blow one of her flames perhaps there was more to this human than she had initially thought; "congratulations but she didn't have the scissors, and you are going to have to blow out a lot of flames to find them." Marco was confused on what this meant but then gasped as he saw an army of maybe five hundred or more Hekapoo's all with a flame on top of their heads; "this might take a while."

Hekapoo laughed and pointed at the scissors "are you looking for this earth turd." Opening hundreds of portals for her clones to escape she yelled back at him "It might take days, months, years or even lifetimes and I don't think you have the skills to do it go home to your stinky dirt rock little boy."

A new portal opened in front of him that looked exactly like an Earth portal. He considered for a minute before quickly shutting the thought down. "I don't care how long it takes I'm getting those scissors" he yelled and walked through one of the portals Hekapoo had left behind.

Hekapoo was both surprised and amazed by this human there was something special about him not many would take on a challenge like this one. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but hers chapter 2**

Five weeks later...

Marco couldn't believe he had accepted this challenge. It has been weeks since his last meal, and the last time he saw any water was three weeks ago when it had rained for a few of minutes. Sure it had been a nuisance at the time, but Marco hated himself for not taking full advantage of that rainwater. Bearly able to stand let alone walk he continued aimlessly wandering the thick forest, looking desperately for any sign of moisture but losing hope quickly. Marco would take a muddy puddle at this point, but it soon became apparent that the reason he couldn't find any water was that there just wasn't any.

Losing all hope for survival and with the little energy that was keeping him on his feet finally depleted he ultimately collapsed on the ground. Laying down on the floor and feeling defeated made it harder to remain conscious, with that feeling only getting worse with every second that passed by. His mind soon gave up and stopped thinking of survival and instead started focusing on each individual person that meant the something to him. First, he thought of his parents who would never know what happened to their son second, he thought of his best friend Star who must be worried sick, and lastly, Marco thought of Jakie who he had just started dating. His greatest regret was that he would never be able to see any of them again. He continued thinking of them as he slowly closed his eyes and passed out.

She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, after all, she'd never done this for anyone before, you were either up to the challenge, or you weren't, something about him was different though something that made him unique altho she wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. However, there was something that she did know for sure, and that was that she couldn't let him die.

Quicky scrambling around her place desperately gathering some objects and putting them in a backpack Hekapoo hurried and opened up a portal that dropped her off right in front of the dying boy. Leaving the bag next to Marco she kneeled and began to examine him. He had a high fever and was covered in scratches and bruises from his week in the forest. Looking at the boy again it was apparent that what she had brought him would be useless in his current state, dehydration and exhaustion had weakened his body, but the worst damage was in his mind. He lasted this far on pure survival instincts but had lost his will along the way. If something didn't change he wouldn't be waking up

It wasn't her dilemma anymore though she had done enough for him already and it was him who proposed the challenge anyway not her problem he couldn't come through. She prepared to leave, but something prevented her from doing so. She couldn't live with herself knowing that there was something she could do to save him.

Elemental fire magic is viewed with contempt by most people within the magic community because of its association with death and destruction, what people often forget about fire how however is that it will also create light and warmth, and most importantly it has the power to create and restore hope in people. Hekapoo took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she cleared her mind of all thoughts, standing motionless for five minutes before finally speaking a single word " **Spero**." Hekapoo slowly opened her eyes that now were now emitting shining white light, she walked forward and extended her hands placing one on Marco's head and the other on his chest causing them to glow as bright as her eyes. This action lasted no more than a minute before Hekapoo closed her eyes again causing the effect to conclude. She stood and left through the open portal she came from knowing she had done everything she possibly could for the boy. It would all be up to him from now on.

People are only half right about dying. It's definitely not just like falling asleep; however, you'll never be in a more peaceful situation. During those last moments as you take your final breaths and realize that you no longer have to worry about anything, you can finally look back at your life and laugh about it. Every regret is now irrelevant, every mistake is now unimportant, and everything you once cared about no longer matters. These where Marcos final thoughts as he prepared to let go of his body and finally rest, they were sad thoughts of someone whose spirit had been broken. His soul was soon empty of all feelings, and his mind would follow shortly. This was the end, and only a cold sensation remained.

It was just at this moment when Marco hit rock bottom however when a small ray of light appeared in Marcos mind, and a slight sensation of heat could be felt on his chest. At first, it was bearly noticeable, but it was quickly spreading with no sign of stopping. Marco couldn't describe the emotion, all he knew was that he didn't feel like dying an unknown forest out in the middle of nowhere anymore.

Opening his eyes, Marco tried standing only to trip on something. He looked back and realized that the object on which he tripped on was a backpack. Feeling confused he quickly graved it and opened it almost screaming with joy. Inside the bag he found both food and water to last him a week along with some tools and equipment.

Marco now owed his life to whoever had left him this stuff if he only knew who it was. He kept examining each individual object trying to find some clue but with little success, finally giving up on his search he started eating and drinking up when something caught his eye. Trapped on one the bags straps, he discovered one single strand of red hair. He couldn't help smiling at his discovery.

"Hugh maybe there is more to this Hekapoo girl."


End file.
